Internal combustion engine designers have been challenged to improve fuel efficiency and decrease emissions. One way of accomplishing both increased fuel efficiency and decreased emissions is to increase the efficiency of burning fuel in the combustion chambers of internal combustion engines. Therefore, there is a need for an improved combustion chamber to accomplish these purposes.